kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Black × Black RX
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Black RX/World of Black arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Following Apollo Geist into another A.R. World, Decade is attacked by Kamen Rider Black until Diend arrives and summons Femme to hold him off. The next day, after learning that he is in the World of Black and seeing that he is on his own in saving Natsumi, Decade ambushes Guy as Ryuki and fights him until he uses a little girl as his hostage. When Decade takes a hit from Diend to save the child, Black watches and has second thoughts about him as Apollo Geist escapes. After explaining that Apollo Geist came to the world before and recruited the cult Gorgom into Dai-Shocker, Kotaro reveals that Joe the Haze ended up in his world and has been helping him fend off Dai-Shocker's endless army. Schwarian arrives and sends the Scorpion Imagin and Mantis Fangire after Decade and Black. Using Faiz's power, Decade destroys the two monsters as Schwarian summons the Chaps, allowing Tsukasa to make it back to World of Black RX as Apollo Geist summons a pack of Orphnoch and Worms. The numbers even out as Daiki arrives and use Decade's card to summon the World of Black's Kotaro. With Black and Black RX fighting with them, Decade and Diend battle the monsters as Decade assumes Complete Form and uses Agito Shining Form's power to destroy Schwarian. After getting the Perfecter from Apollo Geist, Diend steals it as Yusuke arrives to tell Tsukasa that Natsumi is about to die. Once there, Daiki shows up to give the Perfecter to Tsukasa, who uses a bit of his life force to revive Natsumi and bring her back to life. Black and Black RX continue their battle Apollo Geist until he is escapes into another A.R. World with Narutaki comments that Decade is to blame for Dai-Shocker. After checking up on Kotaro and telling him that Joe is aiding his other self, Tsukasa returns to the Hikari Studio where he and his friends venture into the next world. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : *Doctor: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: *Apollo Geist: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Ryuki ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: Faiz Axel ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Agito ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Agito Shining **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Ryuki, Decade Faiz Axel Form, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Femme, Black ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A VsE5A4A7E382B7E383A7E38383E382ABE383BC20(8)-762c4.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Ryuki VsE5A4A7E382B7E383A7E38383E382ABE383BC20(18)-44688.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Faiz Axel FinalAttackRide_Agito_Shining.png|Decade K-Touch: Agito Shining -T-N-Kamen Rider Decade 27SD-D25742DC-.avi snapshot 01.11 -2010.11.07 20.23.52-.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Femme Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Viewership': 7.2% *Shadow Moon appears briefly at the end of the episode, which is a reference to the movie All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. *Final appearance of Decade's Ryuki and Faiz Axel Forms. *The instances where both Black and Black RX appear independently would occur in later crossover movies, such as in Let's Go Kamen Riders, , and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Due to Decade's presence, one can assume that one of the two Riders could be the original and the other being an A.R. World Rider or the other way around. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 7 features episodes 27-31: Black × Black RX, Amazon, Friend, The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy, Rider War: Prologue and The Destroyer of Worlds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢BLACK×BLACK RX｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢BLACK×BLACK RX｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers